


Love, In All Its Forms

by Stagcore



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drabble, Heart-to-Heart, Kissing, M/M, Self-Reflection, Soft Alec Lightwood, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jem carstairs mentioned, tessa mentioned, very short, will herondale mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stagcore/pseuds/Stagcore





	Love, In All Its Forms

The city lights shined obliviously in the background and even at this hour, Magnus could hear the very faint sound of car motors as they drove down the streets. The wind stirred his black, spiked hair and caressed his bare arms like a past lover, gentle and forgiving. Despite the time of year it was still warm outside, and Magnus breathed in the sweet smell of Brooklyn, feeling how it rose his chest, and after a second or two, let it out slowly. He was content to stand here all night, his bare feet cold and grounding on the concrete of the balcony, lost in thought.

"It's 5 a.m," Alec whispered to Magnus as he leaned his back against the balcony and looked at his boyfriend, careful not to startle him. Noting his crow feet around his eyes and the way one side of his hair was still slightly flattened down where he had been lying on it. Although he looked young, Alec could see the centuries worth of knowledge and resilience in the skin around his beautiful, golden eyes that reflected some of the city's glow in them. 

"I know," Magnus whispered in reply a few moments later. Somewhere below them violin music was wafting lightly up to the pair. Dancing on the warm, early morning air, reminding Magnus of dear Jem. Fragile like a teacup made from china but as strong and persistent as the soldier he had been brought up to be. Grinning to himself fondly, Magnus turned to his boyfriend, noting the similarities between him and William. Their dark hair that curled around the nape of their necks, the bright, blue of their eyes and the way they shon in the reflection of their loved ones. They both loved with their entire hearts and souls, and the look in Alec's eyes reminded him of how Will used to look at Tessa. With an unguarded, tender lovingness that only came with love, in all its forms.

"You're staring," Alec said quietly, lips curling slightly. A smile ghosting his face 

"I know," Magnus said as he stepped closer to Alec, kissing him gently and lightly touching his neck, 

Reluctantly pulling away, Alec smoothed his thumb over Magnus' cheekbone. "Come back to bed..." Alec whispers into his mouth, kissing him again. 

"Okay..."


End file.
